h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 1: Episode 02: Pool Party
Pool Party is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on July 14th, 2006. Synopsis Annoying Miss Popularity, Miriam, is having a pool party and the girls want to go. But being around water is risky, especially when Zane tosses Cleo into the pool. Lewis is the only one around to help so he finds out their secret. Plot Annoying Miss Popularity, Miriam, is having a pool party that the girls don’t want to miss. But it’s a risky activity for three mermaids: their secret could be out. Spurned by Lewis, Rikki discovers her mermaid power is to boil water at will! For a hot-head like Rikki, this is dangerous. Meanwhile, Cleo’s close friend Lewis is getting closer to finding out about the girls; almost busting Emma and Rikki, as mermaids. At the pool party, Cleo’s plan not to go swimming goes out the window as Zane and his mates toss her into the pool. But luckily the guys walk away before she turns into a mermaid. The only thing is – she needs someone who’s not a mermaid to get her out – Lewis. Lewis is extremely shocked at first, but despite that he helps Cleo get out of the pool and promises to keep their secret. Once out of the pool, Rikki finally gets to use her power. Rikki uses it to evaporate all the water on Cleo, making Cleo return to her human form. On their way out of the party, Emma uses her power to freeze the lock on Miriam's door, locking the rest of the party guests inside. Trivia * First appearances of Byron, Miriam and Tiffany. * First party in the series. * A recurring gag in this episode are the girls toppling over when they transform. * Emma freezes something without a large quantity of water on it she freezes the screen door when it has only been touched by a few wet hands. * Rikki discovers her power over water. Allusions * Emma having a bath is similar to when Cleo takes a bath in the previous episode. * The beach sunset scene is similar to one in the previous episode. Goofs and Errors * Cleo doesn't turn into blue bubbles in any of her transformations in this episode. * Cleo's wet suit does not disappear as she turns into her mermaid form. * It was more than ten seconds when Cleo changes into a mermaid. * The camera is wobbling slightly when Cleo falls over. Notes *'International Air dates:' **Denmark: February 2, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 8, 2007 on Jetix * This episode aired in the United States on March 14, 2008 along with "Metamorphosis" as a TV Movie or a Series Premier on Nickelodeon. Quotes :Lewis: Cleo, are you going to Miriam's party? :Cleo: Of course I'm going. :Miriam: And girls, don't forget to bring your best bikinis - it's a pool party. :Lewis: Right, err, well, seeing as you're going... :Cleo: I've changed my mind. I'm not going. ---- :Miriam: Sick people make me feel... well, sick. ---- :Rikki: I never liked pool parties anyway! ---- :Rikki: You like her (Cleo), don't you? :Lewis: In a friendship kind of way. ---- :Lewis: Well, I might just join you all for a swim then. :Rikki: We're naked Lewis. :Lewis: Just a...quick dip then. :Emma: Goodbye, Lewis. :Lewis: The offer was there. ---- :Rikki: You like Byron, don't you? :Emma: No way. :Rikki: Well, you sound like an ad for a breakfast cereal. ---- :Cleo: This is a catastrophe of the highest order! Moisturizer is mainly water. :Rikki: (not paying attention) If dolphins can swim for miles, so can we. :Cleo: We can't moisturize EVER again! :Rikki: We could swim all the way to Fiji, could you imagine that? :Cleo: Our skin will be dry and wrinkly! We'll be Geriatrics by the time we're 21! ---- :Cleo: Lewis, What do you think of Rikki? :Lewis: You know those stonefish that look kind of look like a rock, yet can shoot out enough poison to kill entire football team in half a second? She kind of reminds me one of those. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Byron - Christopher Poree *Miriam Kent - Annabelle Stephenson *Tiffany - Alice Hunter *Nate - Jamie Timony *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Neil Gilbert - Jared Robinsen *Lisa Gilbert - Caroline Kennison *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio Gallery File:Miriam's House.png File:Miriam's Pool.png File:Miriam's Pool Party.jpeg File:Cleo Thrown Into A Pool.jpg File:Bscap386.jpg File:Cleo Asking For Help.png File:Cleo In The Pool.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG File:A8.jpg File:07.jpg File:Emma & Rikki.png File:Rikki and Emma on Rocks.png File:Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2255974-512-288.jpg File:DSCI0115.JPG File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:Cleo on Bed.jpg File:Cleo On Bed 2.png File:Emma In Bath.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:Byron Looks Great.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0113.JPG File:Emma2.1.jpg File:Miriam and Tiffany.jpeg Video Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes